burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Manahattan Burning Route - Requested Article
Help. I'm now on my third day of attempting to complete the Manhattan Burning Route. I haven't been able to figure out a route that I can complete under the time limit. This seems like a great article idea. Here is my suggested format: First, a summary of the event: Burning Run. From Point A to Point B Requirement: Manhattan Reward: Super Manhattan Time: 1:20 (All this information can probably come from the Burning Route list.) Second, the official route. West on whatever that road is that you're starting on Turn left at the second light Etc. Finally, expert advice A working route. Short cuts Etc. Yeah, I know that a complete set of road articles would be fun. But in the meantime, help on the difficult runs would also be useful, especially for us noobs. Fred32724 21:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. Give me a couple days, and I'll get it up-and-running. Thanks, ::If it helps, I've set up an article at Manhattan Burning Route with the little I know.Fred32724 21:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::The strategy is up. Let me know if it works. ::::I really wish I wasn't so busy lately. I had wanted to start on this ages ago. In fact, I am about to RESTART Burnout AGAIN. One reason was for the DJ Atomica quote for successfully finishing each Burning Route (I know, I'm weird, 4 101% runs through the game?!) Also, I think an infobox would be appropriate here too instead of a thumbnail, but I'd like to hear more ideas on this. :::::I'll see what I can do about the infobox. Which infobox has the least-complicated code that I can look at? :::::Nevermind, the infobox is up-and-running. Does anyone have suggestions for other features on Burning Route pages? WoW that's a cool edition to the site. Good article count boost too. The pictures are tasty as well :P :Why, thank you! I'll do a bunch of these when I get the free time. (Stupid homework!) ::Join the club (for stupid homework)! Finished I've finished the route (finally). The problem I had was the left turns while skimming the southern coastline. I would consistently screw up and crash on a turn. Once I recovered, the game placed me back on the road I was originally traveling on, but after the intersection. My solution was to NOT boost after the curve from southbound to westbound until I had made the left turn to go on the road to the finish. It worked for me. (I also drove throught the buildings for each of the left turns, making the turns less sharp.) But hey, I'm ranked 34,376, so I'm not all that good (yet). Practice, practice, practice..... Fred32724 04:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Ranking is a joke. I was ranked in the top 100 for a while, but got tired of grinding everyday just to stay there. o.0 I don't have that kind of time, nor is it really that important to me =p I just play it for the fun and the freeburns.